Love Me for Me
by Jeff Hardys Baby Girl
Summary: Amanda is new in the town of Cameron, North Carolina. Will she fall for her neighbor or fall for his best friend? JeffxOCxShannon
1. Chapter 1: New Town

*Great this is the story of my life. I can't believe their making me do this. Making me move away from all of my friends and moving away from the city I love the most. But I guess I have to blame dad's job for this don't I? Just great!* I think in my head while looking out the window watching as all the houses and the trees go by.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" My 9 year old sister, Carly asks after her almost 10 hour nap.

"Well, sweetie we're in Cameron already we're just going to the house which we'll be there in about 5 minutes" My dad says while keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Ok"

My mom looks back at me and notices that I'm depressed and tries lightning up the mood.

"Amanda, what's wrong? She asks.

*Can you not tell that I don't want to move here!* But I chose not to say that.

I look at her and say "It's just you made me move away from all my friends in Seattle to come and move to some fucking hick town" *I probably should've said the other one*

"Watch you language Missy" Dad says taking a glance at me in the mirror.

"Whatever" I whisper and roll my eyes.

"Mandy, will you please be happier? Maybe once we move in and get settled you will start warming up to the place, but if you don't give it a chance you will be miserable the whole time we're here"

"I don't want to move here Mom! I want to be back in Seattle with my friends not here!" I yell as we come to a stop.

"We're here" Dad says as we all get out of the car.

"So, this is where we'll be staying? I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the white 2 story house not slightly amused.

"Yes this is it" Mom says and goes inside with Carly while Dad opens the trunk and starts putting boxes on the ground next to the car.

I look around and notice that there's no one around except for a trailer across the street with a funny looking mailbox.

*Wonder who lives there, probably some creep* All of a sudden the door opens to reveal a gorgeous man with very sexy multicolored hair.

*Damn, that's our neighbor? I could get used to living here*

"Amanda? Amanda?!" Dad practically yells.

"What?!" I yell back.

"Will you help me?"

"No"

"Amanda!"

"I can help sir" We both look at the man that I saw across the street walking right towards me and Dad.

"Thank you, young man"

"I'm Jeff Hardy" He introduces himself.

"I'm Trevor Garwin" He shakes Jeff's hand.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Amanda"

"I like it. Amanda Garwin, it has a nice ring to it" He smiles at me and I completely melt.

"Thanks" I blush.

"So, Jeff, can you carry this?" My dad asks handing Jeff a box.

*Of course he can! Do you not see his muscles?! Look at them!*

"Yes I can" As he takes the box from dad. "Where do I put it?"

"Amanda, can you help Jeff figure out where to put it?"

"Sure, but who's box is it?"

"I don't know open it up and see please"

I get in front of Jeff and look inside the box. I notice it's mine and look up to tell my dad and notice Jeff is staring right at me. Our eyes meet and I feel this attraction towards him that I've never felt before. Before anything can go any further dad rudely interrupts.

"Whose box is it?"

"Mine"

"Ok, then go put it in her room Jeff, Amanda show him where that is"

"Ok"

Me and Jeff head inside the house and up the stairs to my room. Once we get inside I take the box from him and put it near my closet. When I turn around Jeff is right in front of me and our faces are just inches away. Once again our eyes meet and I feel that same attraction towards him that I felt before. All of a sudden, me and Jeff lean closer into each other and within seconds our lips are attached. Even though it was a quick little kiss, thanks to my dad calling for Jeff and I, I still felt something and so did Jeff. I could tell by the way he was looking at me when we pulled apart. A long silence falls between us as we just stare at each other. Jeff finally breaks it.


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

"So, um, I think we should finish helping your dad"

"Yeah let's go"

We head downstairs and out the door and finish helping dad. Once we finished it was 2:38 p.m. My mom had asked Jeff if he wanted to stay over and he accepted. Me, Jeff, and Carly were watching Sponge Bob. Well, pretty much just Carly. Me and Jeff were telling each other a little bit about ourselves when Jeff whispered if we could hang out. I told him I had to ask my parents, even though I knew my dad wasn't going to be to happy and would make me stay here and watch Sponge Bob reruns with Carly so I decided to ask my mom instead. I found her in the kitchen making Carly lunch. I went up to the counter next to her and sat on it.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you mind if me and Jeff hang out?"

"No, not at all, as long as you're home by dinner"

"Ok, thank you so much" I kiss her cheek and run out of the room to tell Jeff I can go. When I get there I see Carly sleeping on his lap.

"What happened?" I ask with a giggle.

"She fell asleep"

"I guess we can't hang out then"

"Your mom said yes?"

"Yep"

I smile at him and he smiles back with that smile. Then, my mom comes in the room and sees Carly asleep and goes over to the T.V. and turns it off and then goes over to Carly and picks her up and goes into the kitchen. Jeff gets up and comes over to me and wraps his arm around me.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Me and Jeff walk out of the house and across the street to his house and he opens the door and we walk in. He walks into the kitchen and I follow. I go over and sit on the counter.

"Do you want anything?" He asks as he opens the fridge.

"Um, yeah, a beer please"

"Um, no" He laughs.

"Fine, a coke then" I laugh too.

He hands me a coke and grabs one for himself. He comes over to me and grabs my waist and looks at me with those green eyes.

"Can I help you Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes you can"

"Ho…"

Before I can finish I get cut off by his lips on mine. I put my hands on both sides of his face and deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue go over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I obliged and open my mouth so he can have better access. Our tongues intertwine with each other. Jeff picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he grabs my butt. I wrap my arms around his neck and he leads me to his bedroom. He lays me on the bed and climbs on top of me.

*What am I doing I just met him! But he is so good I don't want to stop*

He reaches for my shirt and before anything can go any further I stop him.

"Jeff, I can't I just met you"

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry"

He climbs off of me and lies down next to me. I cuddle up into his chest.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, Jeff?" I look up at him.

"I know we just met and all but um, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will Jeff" I smile.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really"

"Sweet"

Jeff leans down and kisses me and it all happens once again and I stop him again.

"I'm sorry I guess something inside of me just tells me to do it every time I kiss you"

"It's fine Jeff"

"So do you want to meet my brother Matt, and my dad?"

"Sure" I get up but get pulled right back down. "Jeff, what are you doing?"

"I didn't say now, I'm too comfortable. We'll do it later" He closes his eyes.

"No, we do it now cause I have to be home by dinner and it's…" I look at the clock next to Jeff's bed. "4:27"

I hear Jeff snore softly and look at him and he's asleep.

*I can't believe he fell asleep! And I can't believe I'm his girlfriend*

I smile to myself and watch Jeff sleep for about 10 minutes. When I move to get up Jeff's arms tighten around my waist.

"Jeff, are you up?"

No answer. I try moving again and he tightens again.

"Jeff?"

Still no answer. I try once more and again he tightens.

"Jeff you're squishing me" I gasp for air.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to squish you" He let's go of me and sits up with eyes open.

"Aha, you are awake" I say triumphantly.

"Yes I am, and sorry I really didn't mean to squish you, I just didn't want you to go I was really comfortable"

"Why did you fall asleep on me?" I pout.

"I didn't really fall asleep and you look very sexy when you pout"

"Whatever and thank you"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe"

"How about I make it up to you?"

"How are you going to do...?"

Jeff kisses me passionately. This goes on for about 5 minutes. We pull away.

"Wow, you're an awesome kisser, you know that?" I say catching my breath.

"You're not bad yourself" Jeff says catching his breath too. "So, what now?"

"I don't know" I look at the clock. "Its 5:17 and I have to be home by 6 for dinner"

"You mean you're going to leave me?" Jeff gives me the puppy dog face.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Maybe I can ask my mom if you can stay over for dinner how about that?"

"You don't have to babe, I can just go over to Matt's" He says giving me that smile that I've fallen in love with already.

"No, I'll ask, ok?"

"Ok" He says and he looks me in the eye. "I love you, Amanda"


	3. Chapter 3: Back at the House

**Please leave more comments on my stories, so I know if their good or not. I want to thank DirtyRockDiva for leaving a comment on this story and I'm glad you're interested in it. =)**

I'm taking back by this but then I smile. I lean forward and kiss him. About five minutes later we pull away and decide to go back to my house. We walk in the door and smell my mom cooking dinner. We go into the kitchen and I ask her if Jeff can stay over for dinner. She said it was fine with her but I had to ask my father. So I went into the living room to find my dad sitting with Carly watching Sponge Bob. *He seems in a good mood* Jeff and I walk over to the other couch and sit down. My dad looks at me and smiles at me and Jeff.

"Um, Dad?"

"Yes, Amanda"

"I was wondering if, um, Jeff could stay over for dinner?"

"Sure" That wasn't the answer I was expecting but hey, it works for me.

"Thank you" I walk over to him and hug him and Jeff shakes his hand. I grab Jeff's hand and we go up to my room.

"What are we doing?" Jeff asks once we reach my room.

"I'm going to unpack my clothes while you sit on my bed and watch, ok?" I say as I push him onto my bed.

"How many boxes have clothes in it?"

"Um, about 7 of them" I grin widely.

"Ugh!" He says as he falls back onto my bed.

"I have lingerie in some of them"

Jeff sits up. "This is going to be fun. Will you model some of them for me?" He grins.

"No, not now. My parents are downstairs"

"Fine" He pouts.

"Don't pout" I say as I walk over and sit on his lap.

He wraps his arms around me and sucks on my neck.

"Jeff, stop before you give me a hickey" I push him back gently by the chest.

"Fine, but we finish this later ok?" He says as he lets go of me and I get off his lap.

"Ok" I go over to my boxes and start unpacking.

After I finish I go back over to Jeff and sit on his lap again and wrap my arms around his neck. Jeff wraps his arms around my waist and it turns into a full blown out make-out session. All of a sudden my door swings open to reveal Carly standing there in the doorway with her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"Mom! Dad!" She yells and runs towards the stairs. I get off Jeff and we run after her to catch her before she tells mom and dad. Jeff gets to her before she can get downstairs. Jeff brings her back to my room and sits her down on my bed.

"Carly, please don't tell mom and dad yet ok?

"Why not?"

"Well, me and Jeff want to tell them"

"Not before me" She tries running again but Jeff grabs a hold of her and sits her down again.

"What if I gave you a sucker? Would you be quiet?"

"Mhm" She nods her head excitedly.

I go over to my purse and pull out a tootsie pop. I walk back over to her and give it to her. She opens it quickly and shoves it into her mouth.

"You can't tell mom and dad about what you saw ok?"

She nods and runs out of the room.

"A sucker to keep her quiet? Wow" Jeff says as he rolls his eyes.

"Did you have a better idea?" I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, no, but I would've come up with something"

"Ok, sure" I start to walk to my door but Jeff pulls me back and kisses me passionately. Again my door opens to reveal Carly. Jeff and I pull away.

"Yes, Carly?" I ask getting a little irritated by her run-ins.

"Dinner's ready" She says and goes back downstairs.

I grab Jeff's hand "Come on, we'll finish this later ok?"

"Fine" We go wash up and go downstairs for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster Dinner and Sneak Out

We're all sitting at the table eating and Carly keeps giggling and mom and dad just keep looking at her wondering why she's giggling so much and me and Jeff are hoping she won't accidentally let it slip.

"Carly, why do you keep giggling?" Dad asks looking very curious.

"I don't know"

"OK" Everyone laughs at this.

"So, Jeff," Mom starts "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional wrestler" He smiles at this.

"I knew I've seen you somewhere" My dad says as he joins the conversation.

"How old are you, Jeff?" Mom asks getting some weird facial expression on her face.

"Turning 30 this Sunday"

"Really? I thought you would be at no older than 25" *Me too*

"So you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a brother named Matt"

"Oh ok, do you have a girlfriend?"

All of a sudden Carly yells "Amanda!" And then covers her mouth really quick. "Oops"

"Amanda?" My dad questions

"Yes, he has a girlfriend named Amanda too isn't that a coincidence?" I say trying to save me and Jeff's butts.

"No it's you Amanda" Carly says giggling.

"Carly!" I practically yell.

"What does she mean you Amanda?" My dad says getting his angry face.

"Um…I…um…uh-oh" I say speechless.

"Amanda Marie!" My dad says getting up from the table.

"Sir, with all do respect…" Jeff starts but gets cut off.

"You shut your mouth and get out of my house!" My dad snaps at Jeff.

"No, he's not leaving!" I yell at my dad.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Amanda, I'm gonna go" Jeff says getting up to leave.

"No, don't leave" I squeeze Jeff.

"I'm sorry but I have too. I'll see ya later" He leans down and kisses me on the forehead.

"Don't touch my daughter like that!"

"Dad!" I let go of Jeff and glare at him.

"Sorry, sir" Jeff says and leaves.

"Thanks dad I hope you're happy. You just ruined my life again just like you always do!" With that I stomp up to my room. I stay there all night until my parents and Carly go to bed. I go over to my door to see if anyone is still awake. There's no sound coming from downstairs so I shut my door and grab my jacket. I open my window and climb out and sit on the windowsill. I look down close my eyes and jump. I reach the ground and run across the street. Once I reach the door I ring the doorbell and hope I'm not waking him. I ring the doorbell a few more times. Still no answer. I turn around and start heading back to my house. Just as I'm about to cross the street, Jeff's door opens to reveal a half sleeping Jeff. I turn around and head back to his door.

"Jeff?" I ask wondering if he's asleep or actually awake.

His eyes shoot open. "Amanda?"


	5. Chapter 5: It's Over and Busted!

**Thank you Krista Hardy, DirtyRockDiva, and BournePriceless54 for the reviews on the chapters for this story. I highly appreciate it! =) **

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. My dad had no right to do that"

"Yes he did"

"No he didn't"

"Yes he did. I shouldn't be kissing his 19 year old daughter on the forehead" I laugh at his comment which causes him to laugh. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure" Jeff moves out of the way and lets me come in. I go over to his couch and sit down. Jeff comes over and sits down next to me.

"So, what'd ya need?" Jeff asks putting his arm around me.

"Can't I just come over and see my boyfriend?" I ask snuggling up to Jeff.

"Not at almost midnight" Jeff laughs. "So, what'd ya really need?" He asks again kissing the top of my head.

I look at him and our eyes connect. "You" I answer and climb onto his lap and kiss him passionately. Jeff pulls away. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"Are you sure about this? I don't think I want your dad to be coming over here tomorrow and kicking my ass" I laugh but stop once I hear he wasn't laughing with me. "I'm serious" He says looking dead serious.

"Oh" is all I can say.

"I don't think we should" He says taking me off his lap and setting me next to him.

"You didn't care earlier!" I yell getting up off the couch and standing right in front of him.

"Well, earlier your dad had no clue and he didn't hate me" He says staying calm and just sitting there looking up at me.

"Oh, so, only if my dad didn't know you asked me to be your girlfriend, you would fuck me! Is that right?!"

"Amanda, stop…" He starts but I cut him off.

"No Jeff! Answer my question! If my dad didn't know about us, would you sleep with me?!"

Jeff's silent.

"Wow, and here I thought you loved me but you didn't you only wanted to get into my pants"

"Amanda, it's not like that"

"Oh, it's not, Jeff? Then how come you would go and tell me you love me and try to sleep with me but I refuse. But then when I want to, you say we can't because my dad knows"

"Amanda…"

"No, save it Jeff. I don't want to hear it" I walk away from him and to the front door. Before I open it I turn back to Jeff.

"And if you haven't already figured it out, we're over" With that I walk out the door and head back to my house. I have to use the front door since I can't climb back up to my window. When I walk in the lights come on and I know I'm busted.

"Where were you?" My dad asks from behind me.

"Um…nowhere"

"Bullshit, Amanda! You were over at Jeff's weren't you?"

"Yes I was. But how did you know I was gone?"

"I couldn't sleep because of what you said at dinner about me ruining your life kept running through my head. So I went to your room to tell you I was sorry about what happened. And when I got there, guess what I saw?" Your empty bed and your window open. So, I figured you went across the street to his house"

"Dad, I'm sorry" I burst into tears.

"Go up to your room" I head up to my room without another word and cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Jeff?

The next morning, I wake up with the worst headache. It literally takes me 20 minutes to get up with this headache. After so much struggling to get ready, I finally get dressed and everything else I do for my morning routine. I head downstairs and to the kitchen where my mom and Carly are making breakfast. *Wonder where dad is?* I go over to my mom and Carly.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

"He's in the living room with whoever came and rang the door earlier"

"Oh ok"

"Sweetie, can you help me and Carly with breakfast?"

"Ok mom" I start helping Carly with the batter for the pancakes I'm assuming. Suddenly my dad walks in and glares at me and turns away.

"Honey, do you mind if our guest stays for breakfast?"

"Sure, that's fine with me"

"Ok, thanks" I take this chance to talk to him since the incident last night.

"Hey dad" He just glares at me and leaves the room. I feel hurt inside but I know I deserve it. I go back to helping Carly with pancakes.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah mom"

"How come your father kept glaring at you and then ignored you?"

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yes"

"Well, maybe he's mad about what I said at dinner last night"

"Maybe, but I don't see what the problem is between you and Jeff. Your father shouldn't have lashed out at you" I think you and Jeff are cute together"

"Yeah…um…thanks"

"Amanda, will you tell your father and our guest that breakfast is ready?"

"Sure. Hey dad and guest breakfast is ready!"

"I could've done that"

"Then why'd you ask me to do it?"

I meant for you to go out to the living room and tell them"

"Oh…whoops" My dad and the guest comes into the kitchen while my back is turned.

"Ooh, breakfast" My dad tries reaching for a piece of bacon. But my mom smacks his hand.

"Not till we sit down" I laugh at the scene between my parents, when I feel pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey gorgeous" A southern drawl growls into my ear. I turn around and come face-to-face with him.

"Jeff?"


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast from Hell

**There's a poll in my profile for this story. I need it to be answered so I will know where to take this story from here. Also, can anyone help me out with this story i'm sort of "stuck" on what to do for the rest of the story. If you have any suggestions, pm me. =)**

* * *

"Hey baby"

"Don't call me that"

"Why? I thought he was your boyfriend?" My dad asks.

"Well, uh…he was"

"Oh, so he's not anymore?"

"No, he's not"

"Why?"

"Well…we decided to uh just be friends and take it slow"

"Oh, we're just being friends?" Jeff asks with a smirk.

"Yes…we're just friends"

"Ok, I guess we're JUST friends"

"Oh" My dad says and shrugs.

"Ok, everyone sit down, so we can eat" My mom says ushering us to sit down.

About 5 minutes into breakfast, Carly is the first one to speak, unfortunately.

"Amanda, why aren't you two together anymore? Was it because of me last night? Or was it because you two don't like each other anymore? Can you two get married? Because I want Jeff to be my brother. He likes watching SpongeBob with me. When are you two going to have kids? Have you guys had sex already?"

"Carly!" My mom and dad yell.

"Sorry" She giggles.

"Well, uh Carly, um we haven't had sex and we're not going to get married" I says still shocked by her questions.

"Yes, we haven't had sex yet because of someone" Jeff says looking at me with that smirk still on his face.

"Oh really, Jeff? You're the jackass that turned me down last night"

"You went to his house last night?" My mom asks surprised.

"Yes, I did. You want to know what I found out? That this jerk here was only using me to get into my pants"

"I want you out!" My dad says to Jeff.

"Sir, that's not how it went" Jeff says trying to defend himself.

"It's not, Jeff? Wow, I hope you wrestle better than you can lie" I say giving him a smirk of my own.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" My dad yells getting angrier by the second.

"You know Amanda, I came over to say I'm sorry about last night. But you know what, forget it. You just proved that you're nothing but a cold-hearted bitch" Jeff says glaring at me.

"Don't ever call my daughter that!" My mom and dad yell in unison. Jeff gets up and heads for the door. But not without looking back at me one last time. I could've sworn I saw a tear run down his cheek. Now I know I probably just made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

Since the incident at breakfast, I've been locked up in my room feeling sorry for everything I said to Jeff. I know I made the wrong decision by telling my parent. I didn't mean to do it. It just slipped. Now I'm debating whether or not I should go over to Jeff's and try to fix things or stay here and keep feeling sorry.

After debating for a good 5 minutes, I finally decide to head over to Jeff's and apologize for everything. I go over to my window and climb out. Images of what happened last night replay in my head. I snap out of my thoughts when I reach the other side with Jeff's house. I take in a shaky breath and head up to his door. I just stand there debating whether I should ring the door bell or just turn back. I decide not to turn back. I ring his doorbell and after a few seconds he opens the door.

"What do you want?"

"Jeff I…"

"I hope you didn't come here to apologize because what you did cannot be forgiven"

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?"

"You could go back home and act like we never met"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

He sighs. "Just go back home"

"But I need to…"

"Just go!" He yells and slams the door.

I sigh and let the tears spill down my face. They make my vision go blurry. I cross the street but stop in what I think is the middle of it for no apparent reason and cry harder.

"Amanda, watch out!" I hear Jeff yell. I go to turn around but before I turn fully everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Awake

I wake up in an unfamiliar room and an annoying beeping sound around my head. I try to open my eyes but the bright lights prevent it. I try to move but groan in pain.

"I think she's awake" I hear my mother's voice.

"Mom?" I try opening my eyes again but fail miserably.

"Sweetie, I'm right here" She grabs my hand.

"Mom, what happened?"

"You were hit by a car"

"Does anyone know who hit me?" I finally get my eyes open after much struggling.

"Yes, by this man right here" My dad says from the door. He opens it and a blonde man walks in with a worried look on his face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you until it was to late! I'm so sorry" He practically says in one breath.

"It's fine"

"No it's not! You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me"

"Listen, I said it was fine" I say forcing a smile onto my face despite the pain.

"How are you feeling? I'm Shannon by the way"

"I have a massive headache and I can't move an inch of my body but other than that, I'm good. And it's nice to meet you Shannon. Even under these circumstances"

Nice to meet you too, Amanda right?"

"Yes, Amanda Garwin"

"Shannon Moore" The door behind him opens to reveal Jeff, some dark raven haired man, and an old man.

"Amanda, you're awake!" Jeff comes over to me and looks at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm awake" I give him a weak smile.

"This is all my fault. If wouldn't have been so stubborn, none of this would've happened"

"Jeff, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is, Amanda"

"Son, you heard the girl. It's not your fault" The old man says.

"Thank you. May I ask what your name is?"

"The name's Gil. Jeff is my son, as well as this one right here" He says gesturing to the raven haired man next to him.

"I'm Matt. Jeff's older, smarter, and handsomer brother" Jeff rolls his eyes at the comment, which causes me to giggle. I groan in pain.

"Are you ok?" Everyone in the room ask in unison.

"I'm fine, jeez. Laughter just hurts, no big deal" Everyone sighs in relief.

"How long have I been out anyways?"

"About a week" Everyone says.

"Oh my god! That means I missed your birthday Jeff!"

"Babe, it's fine. You waking up was the only gift I asked for"

"But it's a late"

"So. As long as you're awake now, I'm happy"

"Aww" Everyone in the room say. Jeff leans down and kisses me.

"Ow!" I yell.

"I'm sorry!"

"I was just messing with ya" Which causes everyone to laugh but Jeff who just pouts

"So, when can I get out of here?"


End file.
